


Gods Don’t Bleed

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, kind of?, philza minecraft’s a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Technoblade just wants some peace and quiet after Doomsday. That’s all he wants. But maybe his punishment for his bloodlust is always finding rat children robbing his house for another batshit insane reason each time[SPOILERS for everything in the Green Festival and Doomsday streams!! (Jan 5th-Jan7th)]
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	Gods Don’t Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! man this one was so much fun to write, almost 3,000 words of me writing some much needed techno content. i haven’t been giving this lad enough love. also features philza minecraft and his Bad Parenting (/hj) 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

The icy numbness of the arctic wasn’t a new experience for Techno. Hundreds of walks to and from L’manburg, Logsted, and the Greater SMP got him to tolerate the cold climate a lot better. The peace and quiet it brought was worth it.

He thought back to a time in the recent past where his humble cabin was anything but quiet. The ringing of a bell far below the main room accompanied with an obnoxious voice yelling about “Primes”. Techno still didn’t know what the word meant, even after all those times asking the damn kid.

A sense of nostalgia and what felt like regret was starting to weep into his thoughts. He shook them off and stored those memories away, hopefully permanently. Tommy betrayed him, Tommy made a choice. He chose L’manburg, he chose **government** , he chose Tubbo ~~who was his best friend~~. Nothing could change the past now.

It hadn’t occurred to Techno that he was so close to home already. He silently moved past the bee farm, ready to greet Phil and Ranboo-who was a much nicer, quieter kid-at the door.

Techno approached the frosted steps leading to the entrance of his cabin. He reached for the silver handle, just barely being able to hear two distinct and unwelcome voices inside. There’s no fucking way.

He would’ve brushed it off as his own voices playing tricks on him again ( _‘Dream is here!’ ‘Tommy’s close by!’_ ), but the way the people inside clambered for the ladder in the basement was a dead giveaway.

He pushed open the main doors, quickly glancing at his chests, both of which were open and most likely missing half their items. Techno could barely see a couple golden apples spilling out, forgotten.

Goddammit.

Climbing down the ladder and descending to the second lowest level, he reached the stone floor just in time to see an arm try and put misplaced stone leading to the basement back in place.

Techno quickly grabbed for the arm, yanking whoever was climbing out of the tiny ladder space and back into the stone room. But the person he was met with wasn’t the lanky, blonde british kid he’d expected. Instead he was met with the short, equally as british former president of the nation he’d bombed.

“ _Heh_?” Why was Tubbo here of all people? How did—

“Tubbo!!” Another person came scrambling out from the basement. Techno knew that voice anywhere.

Tommy pulled the other kid out of his hold, pointing a sword-presumably Techno’s sword- directly at him. Techno made no movement other than equipping the Rocket Launcher, just in case drastic measures needed to be executed.

“What.” He took a single step forward, noticing the two tense up and tighten their grips on their respective weapons. “Are you doing in my house?” His words came out dangerously slow, indirectly telling the boys that he wasn’t in the mood for playing games.

After a couple beats of silence, Tommy cleared his throat and put on a forced grin. “WELL, hello Technoblade! Good to see you, good to see you my friend!” Tommy was using his “Bit Voice”, the one that would always make Phil and Wilbur crack up. “I still do not like you, Technoblade.” He heard Tubbo chuckle from beside Tommy.

Another step and a brandished firework sent the two boys back into the situation at hand, Tubbo pointing his crossbow at Techno once again. 

“You haven’t answered my question. **What** are you doing here, and more specifically what have you stolen from me?” The look ok Tommy’s face vaguely reminded him of weeks ago, when he had just escaped his exile in Logstedshire. Techno tried not to connect that broken, nearly helpless child to the traitor in front of him. Techno had no sympathy for traitors.

“We’re robbing you, Technoblade, I thought that was pretty obvious by now.” This time, Tubbo spoke up, a small smirk starting to form despite their current circumstance.

“Yeah dickhead, we’re stealin’ yo shit.” Tommy piped up again. At least they had confidence in themselves?

Techno sighed, trying not to launch a firework and just be done with it. “And _what_ exactly makes you want to rob me? Again?” He leveled his gaze at Tommy on the last word, the teenager’s eyes narrowing at him.

“Well frankly it’s because you’re kind of a bitch!” Tubbo exclaimed, with Tommy laughing and nodding alongside his friend.

“Yeah, yeah you are a _BITCH_! And we need this shit to kill Dream!” 

Wait. Was Techno hearing that right?

He waited for a short moment before responding. “Dream.”

The two just nodded at him. Maybe Ranboo’s hallucinations were contagious somehow.

“You two are gonna try and kill Dream. With my items.” Another nod. At this point, Techno wouldn’t have been surprised if he was high.

Maybe it was the sheer absurdity of the situation that made Techno burst out in laughter. The absolute audacity they had was almost impressive.

“You— you gremlins! You’re not— there is no way, in ANY universe that you’re going to successfully murder **_Dream_** , are you kidding??” Techno could hear defensive shouting coming from the younger teen, but Techno still wasn’t done. “Why are you even bothering me about this, you don’t even like me! You barely even tolerate me, why are you stealing my stuff?!”

Tommy started shouting nearly incomprehensible words at him. “Motherfucker, we thought you wouldn’t be home for hours! Your shit is valuable and I am taking it, _fuck you_ —“

The three almost couldn’t hear the sound of another person entering the low room. “Ah- Techno, what’s going on?”

Phil entered the stone room closely followed by Ranboo. An amused smile graced the eldest man’s features when Techno turned to face his friends, and he could hear Tommy curse under his breath.

“Hi Ranboo!”

“Hello Tubbo!” The other two boys greeted each other.

Techno let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, Phil, you gotta help me, these goblins—“

“Fuck you.”

“—they won’t leave the house. And they’ve robbed me.”

Phil’s disbelieving laughter bounced off the stone walls. “They robbed you, huh?” He pointed back at the two intruders with more laughter that was starting to grate on Techno.

“ _Yes_!” Ranboo shortly joined in on the laughter before they both quieted down. “Phil, just please make them give me my stuff back and leave. I am not in the mood for this.”

The eldest gave one more look at Techno before stepping towards the boys. “Alright. Give Techno his shit back, ‘s too early for this right now.” Phil crossed his arms, still smiling. Both Tommy and Tubbo glared at the winged man.

“Why don’t you fuck off, we don’t have to listen to you.” Tommy sneered at the man he used to call a father. “We need this shit.”

Techno stepped up to stand next to Phil, still glaring. “You’re _not_ going to kill Dream, are you insane?? **I** can’t even kill Dream, what makes you think you can?”

Phil’s expression turned to one of confusion as Tommy scoffed. “Wait, you’re planning on doing what?” 

“We have a chance! He’s not expecting us, we can take him if we have the right shit!” Tommy planted his right foot in front of him, expression filled with anger and another feeling Techno couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Anxiety? Spite? Fear?

“Woah ok—, stop, stop for a minute.” Phil looks directly at Tommy and Tubbo, both of them staring daggers right back. “Are you actually plotting to try and kill Dream?” 

Tommy lets out a noise of frustration, grabbing hold of Tubbo’s right arm. It’s only then that Techno notices a lack of the old jacket around his waist. He remembers Phil giving it to him so many years ago, right before their dual reign in the Antarctic Empire. How long ago had Tommy stopped wearing it?

“Yeah, and why the fuck do you care? We’re getting the discs back or we’re dying trying.” He turned his eyes to the opening to the basement, both ready to make a break for it.

Phil sputtered for a moment before composing himself. “You’re willing to lose your last life over a couple fucking records? Tommy, that’s—“

“Don’t you fucking DARE call them “a couple of records”, those discs are my most valuable possessions!” Tommy spun around back to Phil, letting go of Tubbo’s arm. “They were **stolen** from me, stolen by DREAM, who you _both_ sided with. Don’t fucking pretend to be concerned or some shit.” Techno heard Ranboo let out a sigh from behind him. Why was he just sitting through this?

“I— Tommy—“ Phil broke off into laughter again, a habit that Techno noticed when he was feeling stressed. “Techno and I couldn’t kill Dream together, why would you even want to risk it? You’re putting yourselves in danger, it’s—“

“I FUCKING KNOW I’m putting myself in danger Phil, jesus christ!” Tommy’s outburst even surprised Tubbo, who jumped at the sudden raise in volume from the blonde. “Everything I’ve worked for, everything I fucking care about leads back to those discs, Phil! You, BOTH of you sided with Dream to get rid of L’manburg, good fuckin’ job, you did it!” If he hadn’t spent weeks on end with Tommy before, Techno would’ve missed the break in his voice near the end of his sentence. “..You don’t need to keep...defending him.” The teenager spat the last two words out as if just speaking them would poison him.

They all waited a beat for someone else to speak. When nobody else answered Tommy, he continued his rambling. “Me and Tubbo are going to do this. We’re going to try and kill Dream. If we don’t, then I guess that’ll be it.” The melancholy note Tommy ended with sat and festered writhing the room. Techno didn’t know if he should stay and get his stuff or just leave and let Phil deal with the kids for a while.

Said man drew in a long breath. “Tommy, Tubbo. I know those discs mean a lot to you, but this is fucking idiotic. This is a death wish, if you try this, you are going to fail. Trust me, Dream isn’t going to spare you this time around.” His words were slow, as if trying to talk down an animal. 

“Phil—“ Tubbo started to speak, and was promptly cut off by more of Tommy’s angry shouting.

“Phil, I don’t GIVE a FUCK anymore! I’ve lost my home, my items, my discs and most of my fucking friends, too. I’ve been lied to and backstabbed and _manipulated_ by people who I thought were my friends! And _you specifically_ had never even bothered to show your face again until Wilbur was past the point of no return.” Techno remembered the first time Phil showed in months, maybe a couple years at that point. He couldn’t deny the lingering bitterness against his closest friend that his first action was murdering his own son, Techno’s ally, maybe a brother to him, in a different world.

“You’ve always favored Technoblade, and _never_ , not **_once_** visited me during my time in Logsted, Techno included!” Tommy’s voice was shaky as he drifted towards talking about his exile. “Neither of you have any fucking idea what it was like back there, with that..motherfucker being my only company for weeks on end. Can you even try and comprehend what that’s like?” Techno’s thoughts briefly flashed back to a time about two weeks ago, when he had found Tommy awake and shaking in his underground room.

_“I don’t want to see him again. Never.” Tommy had said to him. “Even if he was my..my only visitor. He’s not. I— I don’t—“ He cut himself off. Techno remembered staying awake with him for most of that night, as well as the following morning._

Tommy never told him the extent of what exactly Dream had done to him. But at the time, Techno swore to himself that he would make sure the green bastard never went close to the boy again. Techno told himself that the self-made god wouldn’t hurt the boy again as long as he was breathing.

But that was before he’d chosen L’manburg again. It was before the country was nothing more than a crater. It was after Techno was done being used by people he considered his family. His promise meant little to nothing now, that was decided the moment Techno ran from the remains of the community house.

...Yet. Yet Techno couldn’t help but notice the tinge of unfiltered rage when Tommy spoke about Dream’s actions. He couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to hang the god’s head on a mantel as a warning, another one of his so called prophecies. 

Every powerful deity was afraid of another power. Mortals, demigods and god’s themselves feared Zeus, but even he was afraid of something like the night. Nyx herself wasn’t intimidated by a self-proclaimed king of the gods, and Technoblade wouldn’t back down from another self-made emperor. Dream was no exception. This Zeus wasn’t as invincible as he painted himself as.

Techno was soon pulled from his drifting thoughts by the increasingly intense conversation, which Ranboo now seemed to take part in. 

“Tommy, I don’t think it would be anything personal that they chose to. I dislike Dream as much as the next guy, believe me, I get it. But Phil is right, you shouldn’t go try and kill the unkillable just because you think you can.” Ranboo lowered his eyes to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the others. “It just..it makes sense.” The hybrid’s volume dropped, as if he were embarrassed just from speaking.

Tubbo piper up from Tommy’s right. “Ranboo, you of all people should know that this extends beyond just being personal! Big Q was right, Dream can’t keep pulling strings and expecting to get away with it like he has been.” The shorter boy spoke in a matter of fact tone.

“Ranboo, Phil. Techno.” Tommy addressed the three together. “Whether you want me to or not, I’m going to murder that motherfucker. Like Tubbo said, like _Quackity_ said, he can’t keep getting away with playing god. He can’t manipulate everybody around him and think that nobody’s coming for his head. He can’t just..gaslight and manipulate me until I hit my lowest point at the top of that tower. He can’t think that he’s immortal.”

Techno heard Phil suck in a sharp breath at the mention of the abandoned tower beside him, but his gaze was zeroed in on Tommy.

He remembered seeing it on brief visits to Logsted with Tommy, glancing at the one block pire with disinterest, never bothering to give it more than a second thought even when Tommy had expressed anxiousness whenever it was brought up. Techno never thought twice about the tower that reached high above the clouds, but it clicked in his mind now.

Ah. So that’s what it was for. 

The room itself seemed to still from the new silence. Even Tubbo had been staring at a wall with a distant look, right arm clutching the left arm of his friend. ‘ _The friend that he’d nearly lost for good_ ’ Techno’s thoughts bitterly told him. 

Phil was the first one to speak up again. 

“..Tommy, this—“

“Don’t.”

More suffocating silence.

“Please just. Don’t, Phil.”

The boy cut him off, once again bringing the room to silence. Techno couldn’t bring himself to look at the older man, knowing that his expression might cause Techno to snap, and he himself wasn’t sure what that would entail. 

“Don’t try and dissuade us now. We’re going to do this, with or without anyone else.” Tommy grabbed a hold of Tubbo’s right hand, both of them rushing again toward the abandoned basement and hopping down the ladder with no more than that, not bothering to place the stone back.

Phil tried going after the two, but Techno stilled him with an arm out to prevent another chase. “Techno, what are you doing? They have your stuff!” His tone wasn’t angry, but concerned. Concerned for who, Techno couldn’t place.

“..Y’know, if they managed to only find that stuff, then I can probably just grind for it again. I’ve learned to hide my more valuable items since last time.” He brushed it off with a quip, putting his arm to his side. Techno could just barely see Ranboo stepping up out of the corner of his eye.

“So you just..let them go?” Phil gazed at him with confusion. He knew that he hadn’t acted like himself in those last moments, but Techno knew he hadn’t been himself for a while. He drew in a long, tired breath, and exhaled. 

“I let them _try_.”

Techno wishes he could try again.

**Author's Note:**

> *puts greek mythology into a dream smp fic* “i’m so clever guys”
> 
> anyway y’all know the drill:
> 
> according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of readers actually leave a comment. so if you enjoyed— *fades away*


End file.
